


Tiger Burning Bright

by darkeyes78



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 19:25:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11237592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkeyes78/pseuds/darkeyes78
Summary: Callie's insecurites rear their ugly head, Arizona starts to feel as if Callie no longer wants to be with her.Dark/ Angst themed.





	Tiger Burning Bright

**Author's Note:**

> So I usually write angst so figured i'd give it a shot with Calzona, this chapters just to lay the foundation, it will get super angsty and more dramatic. Thanks for taking the time to read!

Arizona felt Callie's distance acutely, the Latina wouldn't interact with her the same as before, its the situation with her family, being ignored by the people who were supposed to love you most of all, can't be easy for the Latina to deal with, Arizona reminded herself. But inspite of that Arizona felt in her gut, that Callie was wilfully pulling away from her. Arizona would continuously asked if Callie was okay, it was always met with a polite, 'I'm good', the Latina would usually kiss Arizona in reassurance of that. But something seemed off with the Latina lately, for weeks the Latina had avoided any type of intimacy with the blond, and canceled dates on her several times always at the last minute. Arizona was no fool, she what this meant, she could read the writing on the wall.  
'Hey!' Teddy beamed.  
'Arizona was pulled out of her reverie.  
'Earth to Arizona'  
'Sorry Teddy, I was just'  
'Staring at Torres' Teddy followed the blonds gaze to where the Latina was stood at the nurses station charting.  
'No, I just...it's' hearing the hurt in friends voice  
Teddy gently placed her hand on Arizona's, gently tugging her towards her. 'Come on!, lets go get coffee, my treat'  
Sitting in the cafeteria opposite her friend, Teddy noticed the change in demeanour in her friend, the usually happy and perky blond, now looked pensive, and often lately was quick to irritate. Teddy had heard numerous interns complain about the blondes attitude, and brusque manner in the OR.  
Teddy glanced at her friend, Arizona's usually sparking blue eyes, were now dull and lifeless.  
'Wanna talk about it?' Teddy offered.  
'It's Callie, she's shutting me out'  
'What, why would you think that has she said anything?'  
'She doesn't have too, she's been distant and avoiding me lately'. Arizona's heart tightened at her painful discloser. Teddy shot her a look indicating she couldn't comprehend Arizona's words.  
' Take last night for instance, I made us dinner'  
'You cooked?' Teddy said in disbelief, knowing Arizona Robbins didn't cook.  
'Yeah,it was nice, we chatted, it got late, we moved to the couch, I umm tried to get um' suddenly embarrassed about her confession, Arizona decided to gloss over the rejection, 'then she just bolted' she quickly finished.  
'She just left? Maybe she was tired' Teddy offered.  
Arizona shot her an incredulous look.  
'Okay, Okay,' Teddy retracted  
'She wants to end us,'  
'No Arizona, I don't think she-' Teddy had begun to say but was abruptly cut off by the blond.  
'If that's what she wants, and she's clearly too much of a coward to tell me, I'll make it easy for her' Arizona resolved.  
Just then the Latina in question entered the cafeteria, locked in conversation with Dr. Montgomery, the pair seemed in good spirits, talking animatedly they leisurely made their way to the lunch line. Arizona's gaze remained fixed on the Latina and the redhead, knowing exactly what her friend was thinking, Teddy quickly spoke up on her colleagues behalf, 'their old friends, she's back in town, that's all' Teddy explained, witnessing her friends face contour into something that resembled a mixture of jealousy and rage, Teddy knew the perky blond could turn into quite the evil green eyed monster when pushed.  
'Uh huh' Arizona mumbled, God she was pissed, Callie had bolted on their evening, but when the foxy redhead waltzed into town, Callie was all too eager to spend time with her. 'Oh Addison isn't she marvellous....ugh' Arizona thought bitterly, she was sick of hearing about the redhead, and how amazingly brilliant she was.  
Callie and Addison, made their way over to their table and sat down alongside Teddy, 'Hey' Callie offered softly to Arizona, the blond didn't respond.  
'So Callie and I were thinking, we should all go to dinner tonight at Guidico's, my treat, what do you guys think. Throwing her money around typical rich girl. Arizona took an instant dislike to the redhead, soley because her return back to SGMW coincided with Callie's disinterest towards her, this must be why, nothing like an old crush coming back into town to renew your spirits, Arizona thought darkly, her heart tightening at the painful, though now glaringly obvious revelation.  
Teddy, are you up for it? Addison asked.  
'I would love to, I heard Guidico's is lovely, but unfortunately I have surgery till nine'. Teddy responded sincerly.  
'Oh, well that's a shame, what about you Arizona?'  
'You're in right? The redhead asked, looking at the blond for confirmation.  
'Uh, sure, but I...' Arizona tried to form a viable excuse, then thought better of it, knowing it would come across an obvious lie, Callie knew her schedule for this week, knew the blond finished at 6pm today, and barring an emergency would be free for dinner later. Arizona knew she had to be polite, despite the vitriol she felt towards the redhead. The other woman, had been nothing but cordial and friendly towards the blond since her arrival last week.  
'Tonight sounds great' Arizona's voice mirrored her usual excited tone.  
'Great' the redhead beamed. Just then Addison's pager beeped, 'Duty calls, good to see again Teddy, Arizona I'll see you tonight'. Addison stood up from the table stroking Callie's arm in an intimate familiar gesture, as if to say 'see you later'. A gesture which didn't go unnoticed by the blond. Addison smiled warmly at all three women before hurridly making her way out of the cafeteria.  
'I have to go too, paperwork' Arizona said matter of factly.  
' Oh, I thought we could have lunch together' Callie said disappointment palpable in her tone.  
Sensing the growing tension between her two friends, Teddy swiftly finished her coffee and made her way up from the table ' I should get going aswell, gotta check up on my interns' Teddy said a little to cherrily, as she made her way towards the exit.  
Arizona followed suite leaving the table, refusing to meet the Latina's gaze.  
What the hell' Callie thought.


End file.
